dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Sieg
Sieg (ジーク) is the character used by Tomonari Kasumi, the boyfriend of Mai Minase and one of the coma victims attacked by Skeith. He fell to Skeith when he invited Mai to play The World. Online Appearance Sieg's appearance is that of a European knight, similar to that of his idol Balmung. A powerful Blademaster, he wears a full suit of plate armor, the visor raised on his helmet to reveal his handsome face and curly blonde hair. Wave symbols cover the majority of his armor. Personality Sieg is dedicated to surpassing the Descendants of Fianna, Balmung in particular. Due to his obsession with this he has become a fairly powerful character, clearing tough events such as the Zeit Statue only a few seconds behind his idols. Online he has a fairly wide circle of friends, which includes Yuki-chin, Kyo, Alph, and the character of his real life friend Masaya Makino. Offline Basic Info Tomonari himself is rather immature and had been making fun of Mai, which he referred to as his "childish way of showing affection." He had only recently asked her out before he fell into a coma. After waking, he remains Mai's boyfriend and has promised to properly show her how to play The World. Like Mai, he lives in Kanazawa. Hobbies Tomonari is a member of his school's gaming club along with his best friend Masaya Makino. History thumb|Sieg and the [[Wavemaster Alph.]] .hack//ZERO .hack//Liminality Wanting to teach his girlfriend Mai Minase how to play The World, Tomonari created a character for her and invited her to play with him. However on their first adventure together they encountered Aura who was being chased by a strange PC. That PC was actually a vessel for Skeith who appeared and attacked them. Tomonari was defeated and fell into a coma but Mai managed to escape, only falling temporarily unconscious. Though hospitalized Tomonari would play an indirect role for the remainder of Liminality. Using his character data Tokuoka was able to access The World and investigate. And two of his close friends in the game Yuki Aihara and Kyoko Tohno would become close allies in the fight against CC Corp. In the final episode Mai linked up to a private server created by Helba and watched as Tomonari's character Sieg fought against Corbenik alongside the .hackers. Following their victory Tomonari was freed from the game by Aura and woke up in the real world. .hack//Another Birth Sieg is briefly mentioned in Fumikazu Hayami's journal as a powerful character that saved Kazu in a high-level dungeon. .hack//Games Before falling into a coma, Sieg was on the fast track to legendary status, second only to the Descendants of Fianna. Tomonari's reason for choosing the username "Sieg" was that he wanted to be the wielder, not the blade (Balmung is the sword of Siegfried in Ring of the Nibelung). Like Balmung, Sieg's avatar is almost excessively handsome. Although Balmung had surpassed Sieg greatly while he was gone, his determination has not been hindered in the least. Sieg is among the "ghosts" that helped bring down Corbenik's Supreme Defense, and vowed even then not to allow the Descendants of Fianna to beat him. After awakening Sieg continued playing The World and could be found by Kite wandering around the Root Towns. Trivia *Hiroshi Matsuyama has stated that Kuhn is a character from the first series, and thus he is highly thought to be Sieg. category: Blademasters category: Coma Victims category: Game Characters category: Liminality Characters category: ZERO Characters